


Recovery

by orphan_account



Series: Bmc support group au [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Recovery, Self-Harm, Support Group, Therapy, Triggers, idk what else to tag honestly, my kiddos are healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The kiddos are all put in a self harm support group by their respective therapists.(The summary sucks lmao, its not just that they'll become friends,, maybe)





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE TW FOR SELF HARM PLEASE STAY SAFE MY STUPID FIC ISNT WORTH YOUR MENTAL HEALTH !!
> 
> sorry if anythings ooc, this is my first bmc fic !!

Michael reread the pamphlet in the car.

_Self Harm Support Group for Teens._

He opened it and was met with pictures of smiling faces. 

_Does your teen exhibit self-harm behavior? Send him/her to our support group!_

He sighed, scanning over the rest of the pamphlet before putting it down. He looked up and saw the car pulling into a parking lot. 

He reluctantly got out of the car, looking around. He saw more teens his age, the majority of them wearing long sleeves despite it being nearly summer. Seeing them made him more self-conscious of his own red sweater.

He walked up the stairs, putting his arms in his jacket pocket. He walked into the building after his mom, holding the door open for another boy his age. 

His mom walked up to the secretary of the building.

"Hi! I'm checking in Michael Mell for the self-harm support group?" she said, smiling. The secretary handed her some papers and she walked to a chair and sat down. Michael sat next to her.

He looked around again, seeing 7 other teens, all of their parents doing the same thing his mom was. Signing papers.

He absentmindedly watched T V until he heard a loud voice. 

He looked up and saw the therapist in charge of the group, Dr. Smith, calling them into a room.

All 8 of them stood up, some more reluctantly than others, and walked into the room.

  1. Michael took a seat next to the boy he had held the door open for earlier.



He looked around, taking a better look at the other teens.

Everyone seemed so... tired. Did he look like that?

Mr. Smith suddenly started talking.

"Ok, so today we are going to do introductions! We will go around the circle and say our name, why we're here, and something we like to do.", Mr. Smith said, smiling.

The boy to his left, who had a red streak in his hair, said "Hi, I'm Rich. I'm here because.. I burn myself." His voice cracked. "I like to write."

They continued around the circle like that.

"I'm Jake, and I'm here because my mom found out I cut myself. I like to play basketball I guess."

They eventually got to the boy next to Michael.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy, and I'm here because my therapist found out I burn myself. I like to play video games."

Michael went after him.

"Hey, I'm Michael. I'm here because I cut myself. I like to play video games."

The boy next to him, Jeremy, looked over at him when he said that.

A couple minutes later, the introductions were over and Dr. Smith was talking again.

"Ok everyone, I know you might not be comfortable with this but please take off your jackets, sweatshirts, or sweaters."

Everyone reluctantly complied, taking off their sweaters.

Michael slowly unzipped his jacket, taking his arms out and crossing them over his chest.

He saw a couple other people doing this as well.

On the arms of the ones who weren't, he could see cuts, scars, burns, and peeled skin.

His arms weren't that bad, right?

He put his arms down, looking down at them.

He saw how bad he had actually gotten, and he gasped.

Dr. Smith looked at him, concerned.

"Michael are you okay?"

"Yeah I am I'm just- it got so bad ya know? Like it was only supposed to be once and now I have.. all these cuts. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Everyone looked at him, suprised.

"Well to be able to recover you have to realize how bad you got."

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off an idea i had at 3 am last night.  
> also this is rlly short soz, its just the first chapter but itll be longer hopefully  
> (btw i know so much abt different kinds of self harm bc of a project i did, i dont do any of these nor do i condone them)  
> also when i was typing "hi im jeremy and im here because" i accidentally typed heere


End file.
